<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Dive by SpiceTimeQuantinuum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708791">Deep Dive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceTimeQuantinuum/pseuds/SpiceTimeQuantinuum'>SpiceTimeQuantinuum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Felching, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jet, Top Sokka (Avatar), it's literally just porn there is no context, other than the fact that jet and sokka get along to both fuck zuko together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceTimeQuantinuum/pseuds/SpiceTimeQuantinuum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko gets thoroughly spoiled by Jet and Sokka.</p><p>It's literally just smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Dive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko lines himself up with Sokka's cock, shuddering when the head brushes against his entrance. He lowers himself steadily and sinks down with ease, having been stretched more than enough to accommodate him. It doesn't stop him from enjoying the feeling, though, as he's filled inch by inch until he's fully seated.</p><p>He feels Sokka twitch inside him and groans low in his throat, adjusts himself so he's comfortable and drags himself up long and slow.</p><p>"Fuck," Sokka hisses. He digs his fingers into Zuko's hips, fighting the temptation to chase back up into that tight heat.</p><p>Zuko doesn't tease him for long. He rolls his hips down with a satisfied sigh, arching his back to impale himself as deep as possible. Sokka meets him halfway, thrusting up just hard enough to make Zuko keen.</p><p>"Feels good," he gasps, planting his hands on Sokka's chest for support. "Fuck, feels so good—"</p><p>Sokka cuts him off with a wet kiss. He slides his tongue across Zuko's, one hand pulling at his hair while the other grips his ass and pushes it down to match every thrust. They're panting into each other's mouths, moaning in tandem as they find their rhythm.</p><p>Zuko's just starting to chase his orgasm when two more hands settle on his waist and drag up to his chest, pulling him up so he's fully impaled in Sokka's twitching cock. Jet presses up against him from behind, his own erection sliding up Zuko's crack, hot and hard.</p><p>"Don't forget about me," he murmurs into Zuko's ear, sending a shudder down his spine.</p><p>"Then hurry up and make yourself useful," Zuko breathes, the barest hint of a taunt in his voice.</p><p>Jet pushes down on Sokka's thighs, signaling him to stop moving. He then presses a finger up against Sokka's cock and into Zuko's asshole, causing him to bite his lip and whimper. "Like this?"</p><p>He hooks his finger, stretches Zuko open with a sharp tug. Zuko's mouth falls open with a startled cry, then he's leaning back against Jet's chest and nodding urgently.</p><p>"Yeah," Zuko gasps. He closes his eyes and drops his head back to relish in the feeling of the new intrusion. "Yeah, like that."</p><p>Sokka's thighs flex under him and he grunts at the unfamiliar sensation of having something rub up against him while he's inside. It's unbelievably hot already, and all he wants is to feel what it's like to to move against it. "Shit, Zuko, can I, please?"</p><p>Jet picks that moment to push his finger in down to the knuckle, reaches as deep as he can until his wrist is straining.</p><p>"Wait." Zuko licks his lips and adjusts to the slight stretch. "Just a sec."</p><p>"Yeah, wait your turn," Jet teases, then drags against Zuko's inner walls on the way out, all the way until just the tip of his finger remains. He waits until Zuko's whining, hand reaching down to grab Jet's wrist before he does it all over again.</p><p>Zuko moans loud and deep, the flush of his cheeks spreading down his neck and to his chest. He's a sight to behold, so much that Sokka gives in to the temptation and jerks his hips up against Zuko's.</p><p>"Fuck, Sokka—!" he cries, nails digging red crescents into Sokka's hips.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," Sokka grits out. He plants his feet firmly on the bed to keep himself steady. "Can't help it, you look so good Zuko, shit."</p><p>Zuko flushes, suddenly acutely aware that he's on full display. His erection is hard and leaking, his skin is slick with sweat, and Jet has his back flush against his chest, exposing every inch of his skin for Sokka to admire.</p><p>"We haven't even got to the good part yet," Jet purrs. He kisses up Zuko's neck as he drags his finger around to the other side of Sokka's cock and quickly finds Zuko's prostate.</p><p>All it takes is a little crook of his finger and Zuko's crying out his name now. He reaches out to Sokka for support, laces their fingers together while he grabs Jet's shoulder with the other, holds on for dear life as Jet rubs mercilessly into that sweet spot.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah! Fuck<em>, Jet—!</em>" Zuko's panting loudly, hips jerking and back arching off Jet's chest. His cock his leaking thick beads of precum that's dripping all over Sokka's abs and shit, yeah, <em>now</em> he looks good.</p><p>"You like that? Like being filled with Sokka's cock while I make you scream?" Jet slides his other hand down into Zuko's pubes, hovers right above his dick before dragging his fingers back up to rub his nipples instead.</p><p>Zuko whines at the added sensation, drops his hand from Jet's shoulder to stroke himself but is denied yet again when Jet takes his finger out to catch his wrist, holds his hand and brings it up against his chest.</p><p>"No, no, don't stop," Zuko gasps, delirious as he presses back into Jet's cock.</p><p>"You want Sokka to touch you? Want him to make you come?" Jet asks into his neck. He rubs up against the sweat-slicked cleft of Zuko's ass, drawing out a shuddering breath from him. Zuko nods desperately, hands flexing around Sokka's. "You've gotta use your words, sweetheart. Be good and ask him nicely."</p><p>"Touch me," Zuko says instantly, eyes pleading when he looks at the man below him. "Sokka, touch me, please, please?"</p><p>Sokka doesn't have Jet's patience, not when it comes to giving Zuko everything he wants; especially not when Zuko's sitting on top of him, practically sobbing while he begs. Sokka gives Zuko's hand a tender squeeze and drags his other hand up Zuko's thigh, the only warning before he makes a lose fist around Zuko's cock and starts pumping him slowly from hilt to tip.</p><p>"Nnh, Sokka, Sokka—!" Zuko bucks into his hand, slams his eyes shut and nearly weeps when Sokka rubs circles into his slit, uses his own precum to slick his cock. "I'm close, I'm close, I'm gonna cum, I'm—"</p><p>"Hold it in," Jet instructs, pushing his finger back in against Zuko's prostate. "We're not done with you yet so you've gotta hold it in, okay?"</p><p>"I can't, I can't, I need to—" There's tears in his eyes now, every nerve in his body is burning and he can't think anymore. There's stars in his eyes, and all he can think about is the pressure building up deep in his core, how he's so, <em>so close—</em></p><p>His breaths come quick and his hips jerk into Sokka's hand. His moans grow louder and just as he's on the edge, Jet lets go of his hand, grabs his cock, and <em>squeezes.</em></p><p>"No, Jet, fuck— <em>fuck—!</em>"</p><p>He can feel Jet pinching him off right before he comes, but still the heat in his stomach bursts out and Zuko <em>wails.</em> His muscles seize, his asshole clenching with a vice around Sokka's ever-hardening cock. Every inch of his skin is alight with an overwhelming sensation that makes him cry out in a mix of shock and pleasure so intense he sees white.</p><p>His one hand is crushing Sokka's while the other claws into Jet's thigh, his voice coming out in extended cries until finally his moaning quiets back down into gasps and he relaxes his grip. Jet finally pulls his finger out and embraces Zuko from behind, steadying him as he slumps back against Jet to catch his breath, his asshole still quivering around Sokka.</p><p>When he opens his eyes again, he sees Sokka staring wide-eyed at him, mouth agape and lips wet with desire. One last shudder travels from the base of Zuko's spine up to his neck and he moans through his teeth, arching his back more than necessary so Sokka can get a good look.</p><p>"Holy shit," Sokka whispers, thoroughly appreciating the view. He untangles his hand from Zuko's so he can rub soothing circles into Zuko's trembling thighs. "Fuck, that was hot. What was that? Did you just come dry?"</p><p>Zuko blinks, bleary-eyed. "I, I think so, yeah." His erection is still hard as ever, still dripping with precum and pooling onto Sokka's hips. "Fuck, Jet, what did you <em>do?</em>"</p><p>Jet laughs into Zuko's shoulder, trailing kisses across his skin. "That was all you, babe. I was trying to edge you."</p><p>"Asshole," Zuko mutters.</p><p>"Speaking of which," Jet grips Zuko's ass cheeks and pushes them apart, "I think you're more than ready now, yeah?"</p><p>Zuko's arousal spikes again and he bite his lip. "Yeah, 'm good."</p><p>"That's what I like to hear." Jet pries Zuko open with his thumbs, drawing out a deep groan.</p><p>He lines his cock up against Sokka's and starts nudging his way in. Zuko gasps at the stretch, curls forward and braces himself on Sokka's hips while Jet pulls him down.</p><p>"Uhn! Ah, ah—!" Zuko pants into his shoulder, instinctively drawing away from the second intrusion.</p><p>"Keep 'im steady," Jet murmurs to Sokka, who's starting to twitch against him inside.</p><p>His brow furrows as he eases into the burning heat of Zuko's ass. It's unbelievably tight and there's no way to rush it, even if he wanted to. He pauses to give Zuko time to adjust, soothes him with a trail of open-mouthed kisses up the back of his neck and under his jaw.</p><p>Jet rolls his hips in a silent question. He feels Zuko relax against him again, letting him and Sokka carry his weight.</p><p>"Yeah," he murmurs, jutting his ass out to give Jet a better angle. "Yeah, more—"</p><p>Jet pushes in another inch before easing back out again. All three of them groan at the sensation, then Jet pulls Zuko down the rest of the way onto his cock in one mind-numbing movement.</p><p>Zuko's mouth falls open and he sobs, literally <em>sobs</em>. He's stretched so unbelievably wide, stuffed full to the brim. He's reeling at how lewd he feels from being so completely and utterly <em>used.</em> And he's saying something, he thinks, about how it's too much and he can't, he <em>can't</em>, but Jet is holding him in place and Sokka's hands are digging into his thighs and it's all he can do to just <em>breathe.</em></p><p>"There you go, you're doing so good," Jet croons. "Gods, you're tight. Is this what you wanted, Zuko? Me and Sokka inside you at the same time?"</p><p>Zuko can't find his words. He just nods and let's Jet do whatever he wants. His hands slide all over Zuko's body, brushing up against his nipples and down to his abs. He flattens one palm against Zuko's chest, kneading his pecs right over his hammering heart while the other flattens against his stomach.</p><p>"Can you feel us both inside? Fucking you open nice and slow," He murmurs into Zuko's ear, and Zuko's moan comes out as a sob again. "Hey, hey, keep it together. We haven't even got started yet," he chuckles.</p><p>He rolls his hips forward ever so slightly to test the waters, licks his lips when he feels Zuko opening up for them. "I think you're ready. You want us to move? Want us to fuck you at the same time, see how deep we can go?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, yeah—" Zuko whimpers, and finally Jet starts thrusting proper. "Ah, <em>ah</em>— so deep—"</p><p>He's so impossibly full, the two cocks inside him thick and hot. Sokka's hips are twitching beneath him, unable to get enough leverage with Zuko and Jet both weighing down on him, but every time Jet thrusts up against Sokka, it pushes him against Zuko's prostate over and over and over again and makes him incoherent without much effort at all.</p><p>They don't even need to move and they're pressing up against every nerve inside him, but when Jet does it sends him tumbling over a whole new wave of pleasure and Zuko can't think anymore. His voice is coming out louder with every thrust and his legs are giving out beneath him.</p><p>"More, m-more—!"</p><p>Jet nearly pulls out all the way before pounding back into Zuko down to the hilt. Zuko jolts forward with a strangled cry and folds over Sokka, bracing himself on his hands as Jet keeps up his unforgiving pace.</p><p>He screws his eyes shut and buries his face into Sokka's neck. Sokka slides his hands down Zuko's sweat-slicked back and down to his ass. He lifts Zuko up off his dick and slams him back down to match Jet's thrust and his ear is ringing from how loud Zuko cries out next to him.</p><p>"<em>Yes, fuck!</em> Sokka, a-again, fuck, just like that, so— so good—"</p><p>Zuko goes limp in Sokka's arms, leaving himself completely at their mercy. Jet keeps pounding into him, alternating between deep powerful thrusts and quick shallow ones that make Zuko weep. At the same time Sokka has full control of his ass, lifting and dropping him over and over again on Sokka's cock in lieu of fucking him properly.</p><p>"Holy shit Zuko, holy shit you're so tight, feels so good, fuck—" Sokka moans into his ear, has Zuko's ass in a vice grip as he keeps punching the air out of him on every thrust.</p><p>Not that Zuko is in any position to complain. His hands are gripped tight into the bedsheets, so tight that they're threatening to tear. His cock is rubbing up against Sokka's abs and every part of his skin feels like it's on fire.</p><p>He feels Jet lean over him, adjusting his angle so he can piston down into him hard and fast. He hears Jet murmuring filthy things in one ear and Sokka gasping and groaning in the other and Zuko swears he could come from the sound of their voices alone.</p><p>It feels like he's spent an eternity trapped between them when Jet's thrusts turn desperate and sporadic. He pushes himself up and tugs at Zuko's hair. Zuko follows obediently, arching off Sokka's chest, and Jet holds him unbearably close while he chases his orgasm.</p><p>Jet licks up his jaw and into the shell of his ear, panting loud and heavy as he gets close. "'m gonna shoot, fuck, Zuko, you want it? Want me to cum inside?"</p><p>"Yeah, I want it, want it i-inside," Zuko pleads. He feels Jet's cock pulsing inside him, feels it grow thicker for a heavenly moment until finally, Jet's moaning loud into his back and suddenly Zuko's can feel his insides being filled with liquid heat.</p><p>"F-Fuck, you're so good—" Jet drops his weight on Zuko, burying his cock fully into his ass, pressing him into Sokka as Jet rides out his orgasm and empties inside. "So good at taking it, shit—"</p><p>"Uhn! Jet, Jet, <em>Jet</em>—!" The added weight is rubbing Zuko's penis hard against Sokka's abs, and that along with the satisfaction of being filled with Jet's cum sends Zuko over the edge without warning.</p><p>He throws his head back and screws his eyes shut, painting Sokka's chest with thick ribbons of his own spend. Jet helps him ride through it, thrusting into his convulsing asshole for as long as he can bear until he has to pull out from overstimulation. He rolls off and collapses on the bed next to them, finally giving Sokka the mobility to plant his feet on the bed and start fucking up into Zuko with fervor.</p><p>"W-Wait, Sokka, I can't— Sokka—" Zuko whines helplessly into Sokka's chest. His body's still twitching through his orgasm and his brain's turned completely to mush - he doesn't have the strength to get off Sokka's dick, and Sokka's too far gone to make himself stop.</p><p>"'m close," Sokka grunts. He can feel Jet's cum getting stirred up inside Zuko's gaping asshole, and it's without a doubt the hottest, filthiest thing he's ever felt. "Just hold on a bit more, I'm gonna cum, fuck I'm gonna cum inside, can I? Zuko, can I—"</p><p>"Please, please, please please <em>please—</em>" Zuko chants, his voice raspier than ever.</p><p>He can feel Jet's leaking out of him, which only makes it easier for Sokka to rail into him from below until finally his cock is twitching inside too. One more thrust and he's shooting his load, filling Zuko up to the brim with his own.</p><p>Sokka groans loud as he slams his hips into Zuko's on every pulse, his arms wrapped so tight around Zuko that he can hardly breathe. One last thrust and Sokka loosens his grip, his seed mixing with Jet's as it drips out of Zuko's ass and down his softening cock.</p><p>For a long moment, the three of them lay in a tangle of limbs, catching their breaths and slowly coming back to their senses. Finally, Zuko has it in him to inch his way off Sokka's dick. They both grunt from the wet slide and Zuko shudders when he feels the mixture of cum leaking out of him.</p><p>Jet sees this and groans at the sight, can't help but slide his hands between Zuko's legs and press his fingers into the mess. Zuko whimpers, too utterly fucked and pliant to make him stop.</p><p>"Shit, Zuko, should've seen yourself," Jet murmurs, scraping the cum out of his asshole. It's completely loose and absolutely wrecked, and he's able to slide two fingers in with ease. "Took us both all the way, it was incredible."</p><p>He pulls his fingers out and drags them up Zuko's crack before sucking them clean with a loud pop. Zuko gapes at the obscenity and promptly buries his face into the sheets with a whine.</p><p>"Spirits, Jet, why're you like this," he mutters.</p><p>"Yeah, quit being such a tease," Sokka chastises with a grin. "If you're gonna clean him out, do it properly."</p><p>And before Zuko can process what he said, Sokka presses Zuko's legs up to his chest, spreads his ass, and licks a long, heavy stripe from his asshole up to his balls.</p><p>"<em>Sokka!</em>" Zuko nearly shrieks into the bedsheets. He grabs Sokka by the hair and tries to pull him off, but his arms are weak from bracing himself for so long and his body's already betraying him by giving into the warm feeling of Sokka's tongue inside him.</p><p>He protests weakly instead, "Don’t, don't, Sokka<em>—</em>" but then Jet cuts him off with a languid kiss, and the rest of his complaints die on his tongue.</p><p>"Let him take care of you," Jet purrs, slicking Zuko's hair out of his eyes. He kisses his forehead, then his cheek, then down his jaw until he comes back to his lips again.</p><p>Zuko sighs into the kiss. He relaxes his hold on Sokka's hair and instead threads his fingers through it. Sokka takes this as a sign to lick deep into Zuko, curling his tongue up against his slick walls and burying his nose right up against his perineum.</p><p>"<em>Sokkaaa</em>," he whines into the kiss, toes curling at the sensation.</p><p>"Hey, I'm the one with you here," Jet smirks, pressing their lips back together. Zuko has enough mind to tell him to shut up before he licks into Zuko's mouth just as thoroughly, sliding their tongues together and tasting every inch he has to offer.</p><p>Zuko has one hand in Sokka's hair and the other on Jet's wrist. They're leaving him no room to breathe and he can feel an aching heat returning to his stomach. His oversensitive nerves sing in a mind-numbing mixture of pain and pleasure, and soon he's moaning against Jet's lips and pushing himself down onto Sokka's tongue.</p><p>He cock twitches, precum dripping onto his stomach as it slowly stiffens again, and immediately Zuko reaches down to start coaxing himself into a full erection.</p><p>"Holy shit," Jet laughs against his lips, leaving wet, sloppy kisses across his cheek and down his neck. "Seriously Zuko, another? You think you can handle it?"</p><p>Zuko blinks at him with wet eyes and nods against his shoulder. "I'unno, just do something, please?"</p><p>"Already on it babe," Sokka says, the feeling of hot breath against his hole sending a shiver up Zuko's spine.</p><p>"Leave it to us," Jet murmurs, replacing Zuko's hand with his own. "Relax, we've got you."</p><p>Zuko sinks into the pillow as his mind swims in a dizzying haze of post-coital glow and arousal. Sokka's still eating him out like it's his last meal on earth and now Jet's stroking his weeping cock in all the right ways, thumb rubbing from his slit down to his frenulum and up again.</p><p>"Jet," Zuko moans, reaching out for him. He grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him down into a kiss, this time with more heat behind it. His whole body sings with pleasure and his third orgasm reaches him in no time. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm coming— don't stop, don't stop—!"</p><p>It hits him deep in his core and spills outwards, drowning him in outright ecstasy. He comes loudly with a sob, legs clamped down on Sokka's shoulders and back arching into Jet's hand. It pushes through him in powerful, all-encompassing waves that leave him heaving breathless on the bed, completely debauched when he's finally coming down from the high.</p><p>Jet feels him jerking from oversensitivity and collects as much of Zuko's semen on his last stroke. He brings hand up to his mouth and makes sure Zuko is watching him before he licks it clean.</p><p>"You fuck," Zuko pants, pushing against him with no amount of force at all.</p><p>Sokka gives him one last sloppy kiss on his hole before lowering his legs again. They're trembling from overexertion and Zuko's certain he won't be able to walk for the next two hours at least.</p><p>Sokka takes his time crawling back up, kneading Zuko's aching muscles along the way until settling next to him on his other side.</p><p>"Anything else for my prince?" He hums against Zuko's shoulder, earning him a very exaggerated eyeroll.</p><p>"Why are you <em>both</em> like this," Zuko grumbles. Sokka laughs against his skin and pulls him close, which reminds him that actually there is something else. "Ugh, gross," he grimaces, trying and failing to peel himself away from Sokka's sweaty skin. "One of you go get a towel."</p><p>There's a silent argument between Sokka and Jet that finally ends with Sokka saying, "You do it, it's my turn to make out with Zuko!" to which Jet concedes with a loud complaint and makes a dramatic affair of rolling out of the bed.</p><p>Sokka victorious grin softens into a smile when he turns his attention to Zuko, whose breathing is starting to even as his heartrate settles. He cups Zuko's cheek and gently coaxes him into facing him.</p><p>He kisses Zuko softly at first, chaste pecks against his lips that gradually deepen into something wet and messy. Zuko turns fully now and fully embraces Sokka, licking into his mouth and allowing Sokka to do the same.</p><p>They eventually pull apart to catch their breaths, although Zuko doesn't stray far. He keeps his lips just a hairsbreadth away, eager to get back to it.</p><p>"Y'know," Sokka starts, voice low and breathy, "I can't decide which mouth of yours I like devouring more."</p><p>It takes a second for Zuko's blissfully fucked out mind to process what Sokka just said, but the second it hits him, his eyes blow wide and he pushes his hand into Sokka's face with an affronted yell.</p><p>"Shut up!" His cheeks are burning and he keeps smothering Sokka with his hands. Sokka simply laughs, keeping a tight hold on Zuko.</p><p>They eventually settle again and Zuko puts his arms back around Sokka's shoulders.</p><p>"You're disgusting," he mutters.</p><p>Sokka just grins.</p><p>"Was it good?" he asks, waggling his brow. Zuko's only response is an irritated frown, which only makes Sokka press harder for an answer. "Did you like it? Was it everything your filthy little brain ever imagined<em>—</em>"</p><p>Zuko groans and smacks his hand into Sokka's face again. "Don't ask me <em>after</em>," he mutters. Zuko is more than happy to share his wishlist of dirty deeds while they're getting into it, but everything is always suddenly so much more embarrassing after the fact.</p><p>"Alright, fair enough," Sokka says. "I guess seeing you literally <em>cry</em> with our cocks <em>buried </em>inside you is enough of an answer, anyway."</p><p>"Shut <em>up!</em>" Zuko squawks indignantly, his face turning scarlet. Sokka laughs brightly, not even fighting back when Zuko folds the bedsheet over Sokka's head to shut him up <em>forever.</em></p><p>"Hey, if we're killing Sokka then I want in," Jet jokes, returning with damp towels in hand. Zuko mercifully releases Sokka from his early death and sits up with a groan. Jet throws one of the towels at Sokka's face, then places one of Zuko's feet on his lap to start gently wiping him down.</p><p>Sokka wipes his face haphazardly first, then shimmies up behind Zuko to start cleaning his back. His pale skin glistens from sweat, and Sokka can't help but give it a taste before wiping it away. Zuko shivers from his touch and lets himself lean into it with a sigh.</p><p>"You're so pretty," Sokka says without thinking. He kisses down Zuko's neck as he wipes across his chest, a thinly veiled excuse to hug him from behind. "So<em>, sooo </em>pretty."</p><p>"Being pretty won't make him clean," Jet snaps.</p><p>Sokka grumbles and goes back to wiping down Zuko's arms. Jet places Zuko's foot back onto the bed and brings the other into his lap to start wiping down. He massages while he cleans and is rewarded with a satisfied groan.</p><p>He smirks and asks, "You gonna be okay for training tomorrow?"</p><p>Zuko curses and drops his head back against Sokka. "No, absolutely not."</p><p>"Better come up with a good excuse then," Sokka grins. He finishes wiping down Zuko's underarms just as Jet's finishing up with his lower half. He gives Zuko a peck on the cheek as a final touch and tosses the cloth across the room. "All done!"</p><p>"Us too, fuckass," Jet says, tossing him a fresh rag.</p><p>The two of them quickly wipe themselves down, toss the rags into the messy pile on the floor, and tuck themselves in next to Zuko.</p><p>Sokka presses up against Zuko's back, slides his arm under Zuko's neck and pulls him flush against his chest with his other arm. Jet shuffles in close and tucks Zuko's head under his chin. It leaves him practically nose to nose with Sokka, but they're too tired to care. Their legs are all tangled up together so it's not like they can get very far from each other anyway, and just like that they fall asleep.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The next day, Zuko manages exactly two hotsquats before his legs give out and he drops to the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you liked!! thanks for reading!!</p><p>come find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/SpiceTimeQuant">@SpiceTimeQuant</a> :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>